Sexual Tension
by LucyFitzgerald77
Summary: A few more instances of sexual tension between Nick and Jess during the time between Bachelorette Party and First Date (because originally BP was supposed to air before FD)
1. Chapter 1

**So the original plan was for "First Date" to come after "Bachelorette Party" but for some reason Fox decided to swap them. I decided to do a story about what happens in between those two episodes so just pretend Fox had actually aired them in the original order as you read this. Also, I'm including the scene they cut out in "Bachelorette Party" about Jess looking at Nick's penis on her phone and him walking in on her, aside from that though, the rest of the story is mine. With that said, I don't own New Girl, obviously.**

* * *

After CeCe had left and most of the mess was cleaned up, Jess went to her room to change into some pajamas and get ready for bed. She had her phone in her hand and fully intended to put it on her nightstand and charge it but she had to do something before she did that. She had to look at the PICTURE one more time. She opened up the text and there it was-the picture of Nick's penis. Her thumb lightly stroked the phone screen and she began to zoom in and zoom out while silently giggling to herself. Of course she had seen it before when she walked in on him doing his naked dance awhile back but that had only been for a second and she really didn't remember what it looked like. But now, she could look at it anytime she wanted.

Her door opened and Nick walked in. Jess gasped and threw her phone across the room.

"What were you doing?" Nick asked, a confused look on his face. He glanced in the direction of her phone that was lying partially on the ground and partially on a throw pillow. "Jessica Day! Were you looking at that picture again?"

"Why shouldn't I Nick?" she said defensively, "You definitely have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it! I just think it's weird that you find it so fascinating," he tried to explain. This was definitely becoming a high number on his list of weird conversations.

"It's weird to you that I like your pae-nisss?" she was struggling with the word "penis" again because it was Nick's penis for crying out loud and the fact they had almost had sex recently was quickly making it difficult to talk about.

"I thought you could say "penis" like a real person! What happened Jess?"

"I can say it! I just stumbled on the word!" she lied, "PENIS! Penis, penis, penis! There! Are you happy?"

"A little bit," he grinned, "Seriously though Jess, why is it such a big deal?"

"Maybe because the picture is all I have! We almost had sex not too long ago and ALL I think about is you and your mouth on mine and your hands on me and you telling me to take off my clothes! We were so close but that damn aquarium broke and that was that! And then your dad passed away and I didn't want to bring anything up then!"

"So what you're saying is, you still want to have sex with me?" Nick was going out a limb a bit but it was too late to go back now.

"Yes Nick! Gosh, what does a girl have to do to get laid around here?"

He smiled wickedly and started to graze his hand on her thigh, slowly moving it up. Her eyes widened and she sighed contently. But right then, Schmidt burst in the door.

"I think I broke through to Elizabeth!" he announced. Nick groaned and Jess tugged at her dress nervously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nick asked in an annoyed tone.

"I asked her to be my plus one and of course she said no. But I sucked up my Schmidt-ness and actually ate some pizza and we talked for awhile and I think maybe I have a chance with her again!" Schmidt rambled in a very un-Schmidt like fashion.

"Who's Elizabeth?" Jess asked. She knew she must be important to Schmidt because she had never seen him this excited about a woman before.

"His ex-girlfriend," Nick answered instead.

"Since when do you go back for seconds?" Jess asked.

"This isn't a new concept, I've tried for practically a year to get CeCe back," Schmidt rolled his eyes, "Which obviously didn't work out."

"Well aside from her. I've never even seen you with a girlfriend. How long ago did you date her?"

"It was back in college, back in fat Schmitty days. She was the love of my life."

"He turned into a douchebag and she dumped his ass," Nick threw in.

"Yes, that's pretty much the gist of it. But now I have to prove to her that the person I was before is still inside, deep down yes, but definitely still here," Schmidt explained.

"Awww that's so romantic Schmidt!" Jess gushed.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Enough about me. What are you two up to?" he asked. Jess and Nick both looked at each other and then at Schmidt, neither of them had an answer.

"I was just telling Nick all about CeCe's party and all the fun he missed out on," Jess lied.

"Yeah. It's too bad guys can't come to these things," Nick threw in.

Schmidt gave them a weird look and then pulled out his phone. "It's after 2! I need to get some sleep."

"Oh yeah, me too. I'm really tired from all the decorating and the party," Jess said as Schmidt left the room.

Nick stood up. "Yeah, I guess I should go to bed too." He knew the moment had been ruined by Schmidt but he was hoping Jess might try to continue things but she was putting her hair in a hair tie and tossing the throw pillows off her bed.

"Night Jess," he said softly and turned around to leave.

"Goodnight Nick," she smiled at him, but inside she felt disappointment. Why hadn't he tried to continue things?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for such a long break in between chapters. I've had a lot going on including finals. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Jess snuggled under the covers and tried to go to sleep but the room was too hot, even in her panties and lace tank top. Nick had shut the air conditioning vent during the winter because when the heat was on, it got extremely hot in her room. She would just bundle up and use a portable heater to stay warm when it actually did get cold in LA. She turned on the lamp next to her bed and moved her chair under the vent. She got up on it and tried to reach the adjustment knob but she was still a little shorter than she needed to be to get it. She reached up a little bit more but lost her balance and fell off, yelling in pain as her foot smacked hard against the bed.

Nick burst through her door. "Are you okay? What happened?" He quickly walked over to where she was lying on the floor, trying hard not to ogle her too much despite her minimum amount of clothing.

She didn't want to cry but the tears ran down her face anyway. "I tried to open up the air conditioning vent because it was really hot in here and I fell and hit my foot really hard."

He delicately lifted up her foot as she winced in pain. It had already begun to swell up. "Here, let me help you back to your bed and I'll go get some ice for that." He took both of her arms and pulled her up slowly as she balanced on her good foot and held onto her as she hobbled her way to the bed. He walked over to the other side of her bed where some of her throw pillows were lying and took two and stacked them, placing her foot on top. "I'll be right back!"

Less than a minute later he returned with a towel in one hand and a frozen bag of peas in the other. He draped the towel over her foot and placed the peas on top. "This should do it," he smiled.

"Thanks Nick," she replied and patted the side of the bed next to her, "Will you stay with me for a little bit?"

He walked over to the other side and sat down. "Yeah Jess, I'll stay. Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

She shrugged. "I didn't know if you'd want to and I thought I could do it."

"Why wouldn't I want to do it? Fixing things is my gift."

"Sometimes it is," she joked.

"So," he started, "Schmidt seems to interrupt us a lot."

"Yeah," she laughed nervously, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Hopefully he won't next time," he leaned in and softly kissed her.

"Maybe we should hold off. You know, until I can move my foot," she said.

"You're probably right," Nick agreed with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice. He got up off of the bed and walked over to the chair below the vent. He got up on it and adjusted the switch and got back down.

"There you go, you won't be hot anymore. I mean, you'll still be hot, but not in a temperature way," he joked, feeling like an ass for saying something so dumb.

Jess giggled. "Thanks Nick."

"No problem," he replied, "Hopefully you'll be able to walk on that tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully. Good night Nick!"

"Night Jess," he said as he walked out her door and gently shut it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry again it took so long to update this story. Also, I apologize for the short chapter but it's time for the story to come to a close so I can finish up some of my other stories and possibly start new ones.

* * *

The next morning, Jess got up early because she couldn't sleep and hobbled to the bathroom to take a shower. She saw Schmidt walk in the bathroom before she got there and heard the shower turn on. "Damn him!" she thought. It seemed like he always beat her to the bathroom no matter how early she got up. Well too bad, she'd get ready for the day anyway.

She walked in and giggled to herself as she listened to Schmidt singing "Titanium" to himself loudly and off-key. Looking in the mirror, she saw her bangs were an oily mess so she found her dry shampoo and gave them a spray. The white powder made her look like she'd aged quite a bit. She had put on a bra before leaving her bedroom and realized the strap wasn't hooked properly. She reached under her tank top and tried to adjust it but it was being stupid. Schmidt always took an insanely long shower and she knew Winston and Nick were both asleep so she took off the tank top and unhooked the bra. She was trying to turn it around to the front to hook it correctly when Nick walked in, her breasts on full display.

"Aaahh!" she screamed, "NICK!" She grabbed her tank top and half-way wrapped around her chest area.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Nick protested.

"What the hell is going on?" Schmidt asked in an annoyed voice, his head peeking out of the shower.

"Jess. Shirt off. I walked in," Nick stuttered as he walked to the door and left the bathroom.

"Schmidt! Quit looking at me and finish up your shower!" Jess yelled.

* * *

THE DAY OF THE BOOB TOUCHING INCIDENT.

Later that day, Nick was on the couch trying to pay attention to a show about snakes and other reptiles but all he could think about was Jess. And her boobs. Why did he have to keep seeing her naked? It was too damn difficult to deal with!

When the hullabaloo about the charger happened and Jess and Nick had been left to the living room to themselves, Nick couldn't control himself. Her chest was too much of a temptation for him to ignore. And the look on her face was almost too much for him to handle. She didn't mind it! She looked like she enjoyed it! No longer did he feel as guilty as he had when thinking about her "that" way. And now he knew he'd have to do something about it. It was time to pay a visit to his buddy Tran.


End file.
